tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
HRM Queen Hartine Bloodmire
|Title = * Queen * HRH (Formerlly) * HRM (Current) |Signature = TBA |species = *Vampire *Witch |gender = Female |height = 5'6" |hair = *Light Brown *Blonde (Somtimes) |eyes = Blue |skin = White |family = * King-Consort Constantin Tepes-Bloodmire Prince of Translyvania (Husband) * Prince Julian Bloodmire IV (Son) * Princess Demetra Bloodmire (Daughter) * Prince Dragos Bloodmire (Son) * Princess Ursula Bloodmire (Daughter) * King Randell Bloodmire II (Father)† * Queen-Consort Ursula Bloodmire (Mother)† * Crown-Prince Jullian Bloodmire (Brother)† * Duke Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire IV (Distant Cousin & Heir) * Merlin Onyx Bloodmire (Distant Cousin) * King Jullian Bloodmire I (Ancestor)† * Grand-Duchess Hartine Rois Anya-Lisse Bloodmire-Premongier (Great-Aunt) * Count Barrus Bloodmire-Premongier (Second Cousin) * Countess Rois Bloodmire-Premongier (Second Cousin) * Bloodmire Family |Animagus = The Queen is Perfect as she is. |Boggart = King Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire, resplendent in his ermine cape, and Royal Regala. |Riddikulus = Valex Bloodmire being carted off to Azkaban. |jukebox = Alphaville - Forever Young |Wand = Bloodwood, Thirteen and a Half Inches, Blood of King Jullian Bloodmire I. This wand has been hand crafted in the traditional method for members of the Lichtenstein Royal Family, Hartine's wand had a handsome gold handle fashioned with the Magical Royal seal of Lichtenstein. |Patronus = Kestral |House = Maison Ancien, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic |Loyalty = *Magical Lichtenstein *Bloodmire Family |job = *Queen of Magical Lichtenstein *Member of Parliament Magical Lichtenstein }} =Early Life= Hartine Bloodmire was born on the 5th October 1760, in Castle Königlichesblutt to Prince Randell Bloodmire (Later Randell II) and his wife Ursula Dwent. Randell was the grandson of the King at the time Randell I, and was third in line to the Throne when Hartine was born. Hartine spent her early childhood learning the ways of the court of Magical Lichtenstein, about Vampirism and the basics of witchcraft. Her younger brother, Prince Jullian Bloodmire was born on the 30th of April, 1765. Hartine was always very protective of the younger and more rash Jullian. The two were often inseparable, horse riding together often. Her Great-Grandfather Randell I commissioned a portrait of the young princess in 1763 (Pictured) to be hung in the parliamentary chambers of Magical Lichtenstein along with portraits of her Father, Uncle and Grandmother according to the line of succession. Princess of Magical Lichtenstein Hartine was born a princess of Magical Lichtenstein, and from age ten onward was expected to carry out royal duties and uphold the values of the Bloodmire family. These duties included but were not limited to, entertaining foreign dignitaries, inspecting the aurors, and taking her seat in Lichtenstein parliament. She was absolutely forbade to feast on citizens on Magical Lichtenstein, however she was allowed to eat muggle Liechtensteiners, a practice she participated in as a youth before vigorously campaigning against in Lichtenstein's parliament.a move that attracted the ire of her grandmother, Ariel I who considered doing so tradition. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic In the summer of 1771, Hartine received an invitation to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, The Academy had been the school of choice for the Bloodmire family since they first started ruling Lichtenstein. Hartine was a member of Maison Ancien, she did not take her studies particularly seriously at first, as in her opinion at the time she would have hundreds of years to learn magic. She started to take her schooling more seriously when her grandmother Ariel threatened to disinherit her from the line of succession. After this, Hartine became very good at charms, potions and transfiguration. She finished her schooling in 1778, and returned home to Lichtenstein to fulfill her duties to the crown. =Pre-Monarchy Life= 1700's Death of King Randell I Randell I was Hartine's great grandfather and the third Bloodmire monarch to sit on the throne of Lichtenstein, he died when Hartine was six, the King had been very fond of Hartine. Her grandmother Ariel was a more stern ruler in her attitude towards her people and her family. Visiting abroad When Hartine was twenty and fresh out of Beauxbatons, her grandmother sent her to various other countries as a Representative of Lichtenstein. She would visit the court of Transylvania or the Count of Vršac on the border Serbia. 1800's Marriage to Prince Constantin Tepes of Transylvania Hartine met Prince Costantin Tepes of Transylvania in the summer of 1818 at a ball thrown by his grandfather King Răzvan I. After spending most of the evening in eachother's company, Hartine chose to spend the rest of the year as a guest of the King of Translyvania. By the time Hartine had returned to Lichtenstien, the two were engaged this caused some conteversy with her grandmother Ariel, her father Randell and the Parliment of Lichtenstien. All of whom were adamntly against the union due to the inheretence laws of the time. Constantin, if an effort to appease the Liechtensteiners, gave up his right to inherit the throne of Transylvania in 1836. Unfourtunatly this did not affect the law he was attempting to circumvent. Hartine's uncle Crown-Prince Jullian, was very supportive of the union and vocal about it to his mother the Queen. When Queen Ariel I died in 1857, and her uncle Jullian became King, Hartine and Constantin got the green light to get married. The wedding was held on the 28th of November 1858, inside the Lichtenstien houses of Parliment, with celebrations after in the grounds of Castle Königlichesblutt. 1900's Death of King Jullian II After forty-three years on the throne her uncle the celebrated Jullian II, was murdered by Maaria Karppinen who had a genetic blood trait leathal to vampires, Maaria volenteered two pints of blood to the King. This blood proved fatal to Jullian II. Maaria Karppinen was executed by his brother Randell II, who sucseded him as king of Lictenstein. Rebelliousness in the 1920's Death of King Randell II =Queen of Magical Lichtenstein= Coronation Children First Wizarding War Death of Brother Bloodmire Infighting Second Wizarding War